Topix War I
'''Topix War I '''was a short but destructive conflict between the Topix contributors (led by PaudieN1) and the Topix trolls (led by Giganotosaurus Fan). While not the most destructive of the Topix conflicts, it was quite damaging and for many signalled the true beginning of the Topix Dark Ages. Build Up And Beginning The build up to Topix War I began in August 2009, when Wilferrel, the dinosaur forum's main fighter, left. The forum was vulnerable, and many trolls arrived. The forum managed to fend them off, but in October, Giganotosaurus Fan arrived, and began trolling with Giganotosaurus fanboyism, and insults towards other users. Some contributors were chased away from the forum, and Spinosaur King was ready to leave. But PaudieN1 started the first Topix War, to chase away Giga Fan, and his new helper, Ohyeah Spinogiganotosaurus. The war was initially planned to chase the trolls away forcefully by insulting them. This tactic did not work, and the next day, the war's tactic was changed by PaudieN1. Now, the main objective was to prove the trolls wrong constantly, so that they would either leave, or change their ways. The Battles And The Great "Impersonation" The war itself consisted of many differnt battles. Each battle resided on a different theread. The two oppossing sides were evenly matched, with Ohyeah doing most of the insulting. The contributors kept their cool and continued the fight. 2 days into the war, Giganotosaurus Fan began to realise that he may have bitten of more than he could chew. His side were rapidly being overpowered. Several comments appeared written as Spinosaur King by in Giga Fans manner and vice versa. This lead many users to believe that Spinosaur King was Giga Fan, and that he had forgot to switch names. The war continued for a while afterwards, but Paudie had noticed the apparent failiure of Spino King. The Offtopic Battle While the war raged on, Paudie created a thread and announced that his "plan had worked". He explained that he started the war to reveal Giga Fan's identity, and to chase him and Ohyeah away. He said that the recent events had proved that Spinosaur King was Giga Fan. Paudie then declared the war over, and that normal discussions would now continue. Spinosaur King imediately denied these false accusiations, and Giganotosaurus too denied it. Giga Fan himself intensified his insulting, asking Ohyeah to back him up. Ohyeah, however, refused to continue trolling. He had realised the error of his ways. He had also been spoken politely too by Spino King, to stop trolling. Also, Giganotosaurus Fan's recent unrelenting impersonation of Spinosaur King had made Ohyeah realise the the troll way was not something good. Without further adue, Ohyeah surrendered to the Topix community. Giganotosaurus Fan was now without his helper. Hopelessly outnumbered, and weakening, he said that he would one day get revenge on the contributors, and Ohyeah. The troll then vowed to return one day, before leaving topix without another word. With the defeat of Giganotosaurus Fan, and the surrender of Ohyeah, Topix War I was officially declared over. Aftermath And Legacy Imediately after the war was declared over, the Topix community held a meeting to discuss what Ohyeah's punishment should be. Because of his willingness to change his ways, Ohyeah was allowed to contribute on the forum, as long as he did not participate in any war for 2 weeks. Ohyeah himself agreed to these terms, and changed his name from "Ohyeahspinogiganotosaurus", (the name he used when he was a troll) to "Ohyeah Spinosaurus". Then, there began a community outcry for the punishment of Spinosaur King, for apparently being Giga fan. Spino King protested his innocence, and some users, like Ohyeah , believed him, some, like Spinodon and LOTA, did not know, but most, like Paudie and Stygimoloch, were convinced that Spino King was Giga Fan. Eventually, the community became partly convinced that Spino King was not Giga Fan, and he was not given any punishment, although he was made to swear on his honour that he was definately not Giganotosaurus Fan. The War had a profoud effect on the community as whole. The contributors became very wary of each other, and many arguments set in. Many accused eachother of being traitors, and the comunity as a whole was in danger of falling apart. Spinosaur King had managed to gain the trust of most of the forum's users again, and the forum began the slow proccess of recovering. However, the forum had been badly damaged, and the evidence of the war was hard to erase. More trolls, who had arrived towards the end of the war, like Pincus Shain, Mike Anderson and Texasaurus, and Chase, were beginning to troll more, and Pincus would replace Giga Fan as the main Topix troll, and would create his own empire, and an army to rule the forum. This would result in Topix War II and Topix War III. These wars would devastate the forum, and result in the creation of The Prehistopian Empire, Paleo Insanity and Paleo Place. Category:Topix Wars Category:Conflicts